Forbidden game 4: Julian's revenge
by Whispering-dreamer
Summary: Jenny has broken her promise to Julian and forgotten him, she’s married Tom and has had a daughter. Now it’s Her birthday and Julian's going to have his revenge.


Forbidden game4: Julian's revenge

Prologue: Nightmare

Disclaimer: All hail Queen Lisa J Smith FOR SHE OWNS IT ALL except FOR Ciara, she's mine all mines. Muahahaha.

Summery: Jenny has broken her promise to Julian and forgotten him, she's married Tom and has had a daughter. Now it's Her birthday and Julian's going to have his revenge.

Jenny's dream: She was in a park with Tom they were 5 year's old, playing a game of hide n' seek. Tom was counting so she darted off into the trees. The tree's were light and the forest was airy. She hid behind a rose bush. She began to giggle, as young children have got a habit of doing while playing hide n' seek.

Tom found her but he was older now, he looked around 17. Hide again he grinned, pulling off a rose and giving it to her. She ran into the woods, the dream was growing darker the woods were becoming huge black pines, killing all the light. Evil eyes glared out at her, the evil eyes of her childhood. A voice in her head screamed terrified for he to wake up. She blindly struggled on, the brambles tugging at her clothes, like a skeleton's bony fingers. The rose's thorn cutting into her hand, she dropped it. This was a completely different dream. Tom was not behind her; something else was a predator of the night. There was a clearing a head; an invisible force tugged her towards it.

Jenny ran towards it. The clearing was beautiful compared to the dank forest. There was a stream running through it and lush ferns all around. She was not alone. A long thin dark figure dressed in all black. His eyes, were not just blue, they were the colour you see first thing in the morning, at the precise instant of dawn.

"Jenny" a voice revealed, his voice was like water running over stone, like elemental music,

"julian ?" He was not real, they had decided that 20years ago. Julian was NOT a REAL person. Ande even IF he was she had a dream that he had died. She had invented him and she'd destroyed him. He belonged to her imagination.

"You broke the promise Jenny!"

"Promise?"

"Jenny, you forgot me"

"Now you will pay"

"What freaking promise!" Jenny screamed. It was her dream, she was not going to be bossed around especially by an imaginary friend.

"sshhhh." Julian whispered, putting a elegant finger to his lips " You'll wake the baby"

Julian stepped to the side. Lying in a bed of fern was a teenage girl. She had long flowing dark brown hair and skin so pale that it rivaled julian;s snow white hair. Her slender figure was laid out straight on the bed of ferns. She was wearing a long black dress, it made her look like she was part of a funeral or a vampire's bride

She opened her grey eyes. Grey like a winter morning before the snow or the last ray of light before night falls. She opened her mouth and began to cry….

(END OF DREAM)

Jenny snapped awake and glanced at the clock on the bedside table, it was midnight. She heaved herself out of bed. Picked up a spare dummy and stumbled sleepily into the screaming room.

"Sash. It's OK mummy's here" She cooed at the baby. The baby stopped crying. In a years time baby Ciara (pronounce key-ra) would be off dummies, and then what would she do. Tom was as useful as a chocolate teapot (mmmmm chocolate). Sure he did bring the money in but he was useless in the baby department which meant Jenny had to give up her teaching job.

Ciara latched on to the Dummy, and closed her eyes. Jenny was about to put her back in the cot when something long and shiny caught her eye. She balanced the sleeping baby in one arm and picked it up. It was a silver rose, handcrafted, very delicate. It was so familiar. OH GOD, Julian.

"TOM!" Jenny shrieked "He real Tom all these years he's out Tom!"

Tears were streaming down her face as she held out the silver rose, Niamh began screaming, Tom began staring stupidly at them all and Julian…Julian grinned silently in the shadows.

"what fun we shall have" he laughed to Ciara. Then he blended into the shadows.


End file.
